Infancia dorada
by ddmanzanita
Summary: Los doce caballeros dorados, tuvieron una infancia muy diferente a como después regresaron de sus entrenamientos, cambiados por las heridas del tiempo. Y lean su continuación las personas cambian*
1. Infancia dorada

Infancia dorada.

Estaban sentadas dos figuras a lo lejos, miraban atentos un atardecer, las olas de mar, arrogaban su brisa sobre ellos, y miraban el infinito donde se acabara aquella playa,

Una tercera sombra se les acerca, era mas pequeña que las otras dos y jalo la camisa del hombre de la derecha, este giro lentamente su cuerpo, y lo observo con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa Aioria?- pregunto el de los ojos color azul, a su lado el peliazul, miraba atento aquella escena.

-Aioros, no encuentro a los demás- susurro.

-¿QUE?- gritaron los dos santos poniéndose de pie.

-¿Aioria como que no los encuentras?-pregunto un confundido saga.

-Es que queríamos jugar escondidas, pero no los hayo y ya me arte llevo horas buscándolos- contesto el pequeño Aioria.

-Maldición- dijo saga, empezándolos a buscar con su cosmos. – Aioros yo me encargo tu quédate aquí con Aioria.

-No ocupas ayuda- le pregunto el castaño

-No- fue la cortante del otro.

Siendo los mas grandes de los 12 caballeros dorados Aioros y Saga eran los que los cuidaban, afrodita, shura y mascara apenas estaban empezando a tomar en cuenta su responsabilidad como los mayores, y respecto a lo que era mu, Aldebarán, Aioria, shaka, Milo y camus, pues ellos aun eran unas pequeñeces como para darle importancia a eso.. Primero estaba la diversión.

Camino unos pasos y encontró a mu y Aldebarán acostado dormidos, estaban abajo la sombra de un árbol, tomo a los dos pequeños con cuidado y los llevo a sus respectivas casas.

-Saga a donde vas?- pregunto shaka que caminaba apresuradamente atrás de el.

-A llevar a mu y Aldebarán a sus casas, tú también regresa a tu casa- le dijo el gemelo con un tono de voz más dulce.

En un pequeño hueco estaban escondidos un par de ojos que asechaban a Aioria y aioros.

-shhhh… cállate Milo- dijo el pequeño francés- nos van a escuchar.

-Pero si ya se acabo el juego camus- le dijo el otro.

-Si no nos ha encontrado, es porque aun no se a acabado el juego- le contesto el otro como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Ya me aburrí- dijo el escorpión dorado.- Cuéntame como es Francia.

-Francia es…- pero el pequeño acuador no pudo terminar la frase cuando vio una araña en el hombro de Milo- Milo.

-shhhh... Camus no hables tan fuerte nos va a escuchar- dijo el peliazul.

-Pero Milo- camus comenzaba a abrir mas sus ojos- Milo.

-¿Qué? – grito el escorpión dorado a su amigo, asiendo que aioros volteara.

-Tienes una araña en el hombro- camus apenas termino la frase salió corriendo de aquel hueco seguido por su amigo.

-Auxilio, camus, quítamela- gritaba el escorpión, pero su amigo ya había pegado carrera hacia las doce casas.

Aioros corrió detrás de Milo y con Aioria en sus hombres.

-Milo espera-grito aioros, el escorpión dorado se paro, brincando se sacudía todo el cuerpo.-Ya esta-

-1...2...3 por Milo- dijo Aioria.

-Ya no estábamos jugando- contesto el otro haciendo un puchero.

-Si- contesto el león dorado.

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Regresemos a las doce casas- menciono aioros terminando la conversación.

Cuando todos fueron llevados a sus casas y se durmieron, que no era una tarea fácil, aioros y saga estaban en la casa de géminis sentados platicando de lo grande que serian aquellos pequeños cuando crecieran y encontraran de verdad su cosmos.

-Has pensado en Kanon últimamente saga- pregunto el arquero dorado, el peliazul soplo sus flequillos con fastidio indicándole al arquero que no quería hablar del tema de su hermano.

-Vamos saga algún día tendrás que hablar de mi- dijo Kanon quien recién entraba a la casa de géminis, aioros lo miro atento y luego puso su mirada en saga que estaba mas que molesto por la presencia de su gemelo.

Aioros respiro con resignación extrañaba los viejos tiempo cuando los tres eran los únicos dolores de cabeza del patriarca y eran casi como hermanos, que se divertían a pesar de todo, no sabia cuando se había erosionado tanto la relación con Kanon, tenia que aceptarlo tal vez era por la armadura de géminis había aceptado a saga y no a Kanon.

-¿Qué te pasa saga no piensas seguir hablando de tu sombra?-le reto el gemelo mayor, la tensión comenzaba aumentar.

-Basta ya Kanon- intervino aioros tratando de apaciguar todo.

-Tu cállate arquero esto es entre saga y yo- menciono de nuevo el gemelo menor.

-No es mi culpa que la armadura de géminis me haya preferido a mí que a ti- le contesto saga.

Kanon golpeo a saga, un hilo de sangre salió de la boca del gemelo mayor, aioros se puso en medio de los demás, pero ahora fue saga quien contraataco arrogando a Kanon.

_-Mascara ven aquí- le pidió aioros al vecino de saga._

Entre forcejeos y golpes que se daban los gemelos, y le daban aioros por accidente, fueron causándose moretones y heridas, después de uno minutos llegaron shura, afrodita y mascara.

-Saga- dijo shura en reclamo.

Kanon fue sujetado por mascara y lo alejo de su gemelo, saga recupero rápido el temple y miro, a los tres santos que había llegado.

-Saga recuerda que no siempre estarán ellos para defenderte, y ustedes- dijo apuntando a los recién llegados- no se vuelvan a meter o ya vera.

-Que harás- pregunto incrédulo mascara.

-No hará nada- contesto saga- porque donde haga algo se las vera conmigo.

-Es un reto-contesto el otro.

-Estas bien?- le pregunto shura a saga.

-Si- fue la cortante de este.

Después de unos momento todos se fueron a descansar tranquilamente a sus casa esperando que el gemelo no fuera por Kanon y comenzaran de nuevo una lucha innecesaria,.


	2. Cansados

Cansados.

Después de la batalla de anoche entra saga y Kanon, shura estaba acostado en su recamara, viendo el techo de la casa de capricornio, su casa.

-Shura- oye la voz de camus. Porque uno de los pequeños tenia que vivir una casa mas arriba que el.

-No estoy en casa- grito desde la otra habitación.

El niño se dio la media vuelta y regreso por donde vino después de unos momentos volvió a sentir el cosmos del pequeño que acaso no sabía que shura estaba cansado por los entrenamientos se habían hecho demasiado pesados para el.

-Pasa estoy aquí en la habitación- grito

-Oye shura- pregunto el pequeño- sabes por pura casualidad que pasa si congelo el suelo de mi casa.

-¿QUE?-grito poniéndose de pie.

-Los demás me dijeron que a que no lo hacia y ahora que lo pienso el patriarca no se enojara conmigo porque tu dirás que lo hiciste verdad- dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia y abriendo los ojos como el gato con botas.

-En primera camus quienes son los demás, en segundo no tengo los mismos poderes que tú y tercera el patriarca no se la tragara que fui yo.

-Entonces le dirás- el niño hizo un puchero y estaba a punto de llorar.

-Esta bien te ayudare a que no te descubran- menciono.

-Eres un gran vecino shura- contesto camus feliz.

-Vamos- le dijo. Lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a subir a la casa de acuario, suficiente era con que tuviera que subir a capricornio y ahora hasta acuario después de un entrenamiento, sinceramente admiraba afrodita.

Llegaron y shura vio a los niños patinando en el hielo, bueno mas bien resbalándose y rompiendo cosas al caer.

-_saga, aioros donde están? – pregunto el de capricornio por el cosmos._

_-Entrenando- contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo._

_-Podrían venir a ayudarme, camus congelo acuario._

_-Genial! Sus poderes están aumentando-grito un emocionado aioros._

_-No, no es genial, que pasara si el patriarca se entera- menciono saga –ahora vamos. _

El dueño de excalibur puso apenas un pie cuando resbalo y cayo al suelo, sin embargo camus estaba parado aun de pie a su lado, a penas se estaba incorporando cuando escucho gritos.

-¿Qué diablos pasa en acuario?- grito un confundido afrodita.

-Es hie…- pero mascara no pudo terminar la frase porque cocho contra una de las pilastras de la casa de acuario.

Shura escucho risas detrás de ellos, y vio aioros y saga carcajeándose del espectáculo que acababa de presenciar de la caída del santo de piscis y cáncer, ambos ridículamente intentaban levantarse del suelo. Pero volvían a azotar en el suelo.

-Podrían ayudarnos en vez de reírse- menciono afrodita enojado.

-Ocupan ayuda- pregunto aioros incrédulo- ambos ocupan ayuda.

-Joder con ustedes si llega el patriarca y ve- pero shura se callo al sentir la presencia del gran caballero de athena.

-Que vea que shura- menciono el patriarca con naturalidad.

Shura palideció rápidamente, parecía una estatua de mármol, de por si era blanco pero ahora era mas.

-Yo puedo explicarle- menciono shura- este vera, lo que paso aquí es que…

-Nosotros retamos a camus a que no podría congelar acuario- contesto Aioria- pero…

-Mas bien nosotros lo obligamos- dijo Milo.

El patriarca rio y miro a todos aquellos pequeños que se convertirían en santos dorados en un par de años, eran tan jóvenes pero se protegían los unos a los otros, esperaba que no ocurriera lo mismo que paso con saga, aioros y Kanon. Esa fractura que hubo en el grupo de ellos.

-Esta bien- dijo el patriarca- esta vez se las pasare pero no quiero que vuelva a ocurrí, pero quiten todo este hielo de acuario.

-Si patriarca- contestaron al unisonoro.

Salió caminando hacia el salón principal y vio a Arles ahí sentado, el sabia que el santo rápido, comenzaría a desesperarse por la educación de los próximos santos de athena, pero ellos aun eran apenas unos niños.

Una infancia que ni aioros, saga, Kanon, mascara, afrodita y shura pudieron disfrutar tanto como ellos.

En la casa de acuario estaban todos sentados tranquilos en el hielo, y camus se empeñaba en intentar quitar el hielo con sus propios poderes pero aun no podía lograrlo.

-Mascara ya no estés enojado- dijo afrodita.

-Aja! Como tu no te golpeaste con aquella pilastra- menciono molesto y quitando un bloque de hielo.

-No me golpee con la otra- dijo.

-Ya paren par de señoritas de quedarse tanto vale- menciono el español.

-Ya dijimos que lo sentimos- mencionaron los niños al unisonoro.

-Y que ustedes no piensa ayudarnos- pregunto afrodita.

-Ustedes siempre dicen que nosotros somos lo que los cuidamos y ahora ustedes limpian.

-Tramposos- murmuro mascara.

Después de unos momentos los niños estuvieron sentados ahí pero después desaparecieron tranquilamente de sus lugares, para que sus mayores no se dieran cuenta de que se les escaparan.

Fueron tranquilamente en el coliseo donde entrenaban unas niñas ahí, donde Aioria miro por primera vez a Marín, pero eso se los cuento en el próximo capitulo.


	3. Niñas

Niñas.

Seis pequeñas cabecitas estaban escondidas detrás de unas enormes rocas, todos estaban callados observando a dos niñas una pelirroja y la otra de un color entre rubio y castaño.

-¿Quiénes son esas?- pregunto un asombrado Aldebarán.

-Esas son niñas- menciono el escorpión dorado.

-No son solo niñas- dijo Aioria abriendo los ojos con asombro, los demás lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Entonces si no son solo niñas que son- pregunto camus, tranquilamente.

-Ellas son amazonas- contesto shaka.

-Dirás que ellas son aspirante a las armaduras de las amazonas- corrigió mu al pequeño buda.

-Me entendiste no- dijo shaka un poco molesto.

Las dos niñas voltearon y los 6 pequeños santitos agacharon la cabeza velozmente para que no los vieran, se escucharon sus risas y luego siguieron entrenando. Los 6 pequeños santos se asomaron pero vieron a las dos pequeñas alegarse de ellos.

Ellos fácil le ganaban con unos 4 años de edad, se miraron entre ellos y luego sonrieron maliciosamente.

-Sigámoslas- murmuro Milo.

-A quien?- pregunto un aioros a las espaldas de los santos.

-AHHHH!-los niños no pudieron evitar gritar y mas de uno tomo su pecho como si el corazón fuera a salirse.

-Aioros-menciono el pequeño león.

-Si, dime Aioria- contesto con una sonrisa a su lado estaba saga sonriendo con aquella sonrisa cómplice que era tan característica de ellos dos.

-No es bueno asustar a las personas por atrás- dijo el gatito malhumorado

-Tampoco es bueno espiar y menos a las mujeres.-contesto saga.

-Créanle lo dice por experiencia- después del ultimo comentario de aioros, saga y el soltaron una carcajada.

Saga levanto a Milo y tomo de las manos a shaka y mu, mientras aioros hizo lo mismo con camus, Aioria y Aldebarán. Comenzaron la subida a las doce casas cuando unos guardias llamaron a los santos de géminis y sagitario.

-Espérenos aquí- dijo aioros con una cálida sonrisa

-Si- contestaron todos dulcemente, en cuanto los mayores santos dorados se giraron y alejaron de ellos, se miraron cómplices- noooooooooo- dijeron todos juntos.

-A donde vamos?- dijo shaka.

-De cacería- menciono Aioria.

Después de correr para ganar ventaja de sus mayores, Milo miro a Aioria.

-Aldebarán y tu shaka se quedaran a vigilar aquí- menciono Milo y Aioria asistió.

-Pero porque nosotros y no mu o ustedes- reprocho el toro dorado.

-Porque tu eres algo lento- el santo de tauro se enojo ante el comentario de Milo- no, no lento dijo fuerte y si viene alguien lo golpearas.

-Y por que yo?- menciono shaka alzando una ceja.

-Porque a ti no te interesan esas cosas- contesto Aioria.

-Cierto- menciono la reencarnación de buda.

Los cuatro santitos corrieron de nuevo dejando a sus dos amigos entre unas rocas para que vigilaran por si alguien se aproximaba.

-Y que casamos?- pregunto mu.

-Niñas las asustaremos- contesto Aioria.

Camus los miro desaprobatoriamente, aunque fuera pequeño aun se distinguía de los demás por ser el más serio de todos ellos.

Los niños caminaron en silencio, hasta la puerta donde las dos pequeñas amazonas descansaban del infernal sol de Grecia.

-Mu y tu camus podrían..- dijo Milo antes de ser interrumpido.

-No- fue la cortante de camus.

-Pero ni siquiera sabes que voy a decir- reprocho Milo.

-Si lo se- contesto de nuevo.

-A ver que pensaba decir Milo- pregunto Aioria desafiante.

-Que mu y yo nos quedemos a vigilar- contesto el acuariano.

-Si sabe- le susurro Milo a Aioria en el oído.

-Chállate Milo- menciono Aioria- pero alguien tiene que vigilar.

-Pues quédense ustedes- contesto mu.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Milo- iremos los 4 a asustarlas.

Los pequeños santos de oros se acomodaron para asustar a las dos niñas que descansaban en la cabaña, se pusieron en posición, mu se acerco y toco la puerta para correr, unos segundos después, la niña rubia abrió la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto una voz desde adentro.

-No es nadie- contesto la otra cerrando la puerta.

Milo tomo una piedra y la arrogo con fuerza a la puerta, volvió a ocurrir lo mismo pero ahora la niña camino un poco más para ver si notaba a alguien.

-Marín no es nadie- dijo la otra volteándose un poco.

Los niños se pusieron detrás de la puerta sigilosamente y esperaron el momento perfecto.

-Pero no es posible- menciono la pelirroja.

-Y si son fantasmas- menciono la rubia.

-Shaina no existen los fantasmas además athena los alegaría de aquí con su cosmos- contesto la pequeña amazona de águila.

-Yo creo que son fantasmas- dijo shaina.

-BUUUU!- gritaron los niños saliendo detrás de la puerta.

-AHHH!- gritaron las dos.

Las dos niñas corrieron y se escondieron dentro de la casa, los niños por su parte comenzaron a reírse.

-Puedo saber de que se ríen?- pregunto una voz detrás de ellos.

Los santos voltearon lentamente para encontrase con el patriarca y la maestra de las amazonas, todos palidecieron rápidamente, se miraron asustados.

-Fue el – gritaron apuntándose entres si, y corrieron lo mas rápido que sus piernas pudieron.

Subieron hasta la casa de piscis y se escondieron detrás de las rosas de afrodita, después de un momento se miraron entre si.

-Están envenenadas- gritaron todos.

Salieron de su escondite corriendo y tosiendo, se miraron entre ellos, y ninguno se desmayo ni nada, se encerraron en el baño de la casa de piscis y se quedaron en silencio.

Afrodita, shura y mascara que estaban sentados en uno de los sillones se quedaron en silencio observando la escena que acababa de ocurrir ni siquiera los habían notado. Después de unos minutos de silencio entre los tres saga y aioros subieron con shaka y Aldebarán.

-Han visto a los demás- pregunto saga a los tres.

-No- contestaron afrodita y mascara al mismo tiempo y shura solo cerró la boca.

-Algo que tengas que decir shura?-pregunto saga.

-Yo… porque tendría que decir algo- menciono shura.

-Donde están?- pregunto aioros.- Vamos shura tu nunca me mentirías.

-No lo se- contesto al fin.

_-Ya estas aprendiendo a mentir- festejo mascara._

_-Déjame en paz- menciono shura._

En ese momento saga abrió el baño de piscis y encontró a los niños arrinconados en una esquina.

-No que no estaban- pregunto aioros.

-Si ya sabias para que preguntas- contesto mascara.

-Cierra la boca- dijo saga cortante. – llévelos a dormir.

-Te recuerdo que ustedes lo cuidan- dijo afrodita.

-Quien dijo eso?-pregunto aioros.

Saga- contesto mascara. El santo de géminis solo se golpeo con la mano en la cara y sonrió forzadamente.

-entonces vamos 1 a uno1- dijo mascara con burla.

Estaban a punto de salir de piscis con los pequeños santos un poco adormilados cuando escucharon las risas de los tres santos detrás de ellos.

-De que se ríen?-pregunto saga.

-De nada- contesto shura y afrodita.

-Buenas noches- les grito mascara con burla.

-Están corrompiendo a shura- dijo aioros.

-Si como digan llévenlos a dormir se les hace tarde- los apresuro mascara.

-Cállate- gritaron saga y aioros al mismo tiempo- me las pagaras.


	4. Solos

**Solos.**

Los 5 santos mayores subían tranquilamente hacia el salón del patriarca, iban en absoluto silencio, acababan de terminar de entrenar y aun los más pequeños de sus compañeros dormían. Todo estaba en silencio.

Llegaron a el salón del patriarca, ahí sentado a mitad de la sala descansaba la máxima representación de athena, tenia puesto la mascara aun así los 5 santos notaron en que el mayor caballero de athena estaba feliz.

-Maestro, nos ha mandado llamar?- pregunto aioros.

-Si, así es- contesto el antiguo carnero dorado.

-Se puede saber para que ha sido nuestra presencia llamada?-pregunto un shura confundido.

-Los 5 serán enviados con dokho a los 5 picos- menciono el pope, la impresión en la cara de shura, mascara y afrodita no se hizo esperar, saga no se inmuto y aioros solo sonrió.-Sorprendidos?- rio.

-Si no es mucha insistencia gran patriarca, se pude saber la razón de nuestra estadía en los 5 picos con el antiguo maestro de libra- pregunto afrodita.

El gran maestro rio de buena gana y después vio al peliazul a los ojos, miro a cada uno de ellos y luego sonrió ocultando su sonrisa bajo aquella mascara.

-Podrían tomarlo como unas vacaciones, dokho no es un maestro exigente- rio de nuevo- quisiera que mejoraran sus técnicas en aquel lugar bajo la supervisión de dokho.

-Maestro ¿que pasara con Aioria y los demás niños?-pregunto un aioros preocupado por la seguridad de su hermano.

-Yo los cuidare- contesto shion- ahora recoger lo que ocupen y marchaos los 5 haci el lugar al que os enviado- ordeno.

Volvió a reí esta vez por lo bajo, los 5 santos se despidieron con una reverencia, sonrió para si mismo, esos 5 santos habían empezado a entender un poco mas y madurar, responsabilizarse de los mas pequeños. Y haci debía de ser.

. . .

Se tallaba los ojos aun adormilado, miraba a su hermano mayor en silencio, que caminaba a un lado a otro por toda la habitación de la casa de sagitario.

-Aioros que buscas?- pregunto el pequeño león dorado.

-Busco una camisa limpia-contesto el arquero- si ayer apenas lave la ropa, todo estaba limpio.

-Las dejaste en leo- contesto el niño.

Aioros salió corriendo rápido de las doce casas en busca de sus camisetas regreso en unos cuantos minutos después, en sus manos llevaba un montón de camisetas.

-Aioros- Aioria llamo a su hermano aun sentado en su cama.

-¿Qué pasa Aioria?-contesto.

¿Para que ocupas tantas camisas?- menciono el pequeño santito.

-Porque el maestro nos encarga a Saga, Shura, Mascara y afrodita ir a los 5 picos- contesto cerrando su mochila.

-Tu también iras- pregunto de nuevo.

-Si- aioros miro a su hermano con una sonrisa, y el pequeño santo le brillaban los ojos con malicia.

-Entonces nos dejaran solos- Aioria estaba decidido a hacer la mayor travesura mientras sus niñeras se iban a pasar unas vacaciones.

-No, el maestro shion los cuidara- menciono, se agacho para estar a la altura de su hermano, y sonrió- bueno es hora de irme.

Se despidió de su hermano menor y salió de sagitario donde shura y afrodita lo esperaban para irse a los 5 picos.

Aioria brinco de la cama y salió corriendo hacia acuario, donde camus de seguro aun dormía.

-CAMUS- grito a todo pulmón el niño.

-Que- susurro alguien muy bajo.

-Camus- Aioria lo tomo de los pies y comenzó a jalarlo- te tengo una buena noticia, despierta.

-Así cual- pregunto el galo, aferrándose a la cama.

-Aioros y los demás se fueron a los 5 picos- camus brinco de la cama sorprendiendo a Aioria.

-Vamos Aioria tenemos que avisar a los demás- grito camus saliendo de acuario.

…

Se oía el ruido de una cascada, sentado a un lado de ella, se encontraba el gran maestro de libra, observando fijamente el paisaje. Detrás de el se escucho un ruido, se giro y comenzó a reírse de los recién llegados.

-Shion si que les enseño a llegar con estilo- menciono el santo dorado de libra.

-Hola maestro- contesto saga, empujando a aioros para levantarse, a su lado estaban shura, afrodita debajo de mascara.

-mi mano, no volverá a lanzar una flecha- se quejo aioros.

-Pónganse de pie- ordeno, los 5 santos se levantaron rápidamente- Ya desayunaron- pregunto amistosamente.

-Si, maestro- contesto aioros.

-Bien, entonces que quieren hacer- pregunto dokho.

-Podríamos entrenar entre nosotros- sugirió afrodita.

-Nada de eso, aquí no es el santuario, no tienen que entrenar ni cuidar a nadie- contesto- En el pueblo de aquí adelante oí se celebrara una fiesta porque no van.

Shura miro a afrodita sorprendido de lo que el maestro había dicho, mascara se limito a sonreír, mientras aioros y saga se miraron incrédulos.

-y bueno que están esperando- menciono el dueño de la armadura de libra.

…

-Listos – dijo un pequeño alacrancito.

-Si- contestaron todos al unisonoro.

Todos brincaron al mar, el agua salpico a Aldebarán quien no se había arrogado.

-Aldebarán lánzate- dijo shaka.

-Vamos- lo animo mu.

-No vayas a sacar el agua del mar- dijo Milo.

-A hora veras- el santo se arrogo.

Pero en ese momento una ola tomo desprevenidos a los niños y comenzó a revolcarlos, dejándolos sin aire, volvieron a respirar hasta que salieron a la playa.

-Te puedo pedir una favor-dijo camus a Aldebarán.

-Cual?- contesto el toro amistosamente.

-No vuelvas a saltar- menciono el galo.

Los niños habían creído que el toro había causado la ola, por eso le reprochaban el ser casi ahogados por el agua del mar.

-Mu- menciono el gran patriarca sorprendiendo a todos.- tengan mas cuidado- tomo a su discípulo de las manos y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.-Sigan divirtiéndose.

El caballero mas cercano a athena, se rio, les había dado vacaciones a los mayores, mientras los mas pequeños, también lo hacían el no tener a nadie que te regañara, o vigilara era lo mejor.

-Crees que hiciste lo correcto?- pregunto arles, cuestionando a su hermano.

-Si, temo que todos tenemos que tener un respiro de nuestras actividades- contesto a su hermano menor.

-Aun así tienen una responsabilidad mayor para el santuario y los demás- volvió a cuestionar su hermano.

-Arles, se merecían todos un respiro, creo saber que cuando tomen completa posesión de las armaduras, no tendrán mucho tiempo para descansar o divertirse.- sonrió shion viendo que había dejado en silencio a su hermano menor.


	5. De fiesta

**De fiesta.**

Había llegado la tarde desde hace unas horas y 5 santos se dirigían a el pueblo más cercano de los 5 picos, a lo lejos podían ver la enorme cascada y el pueblo donde los fuegos artificiales, hacían el espectáculo más conmovedor de toda la noche.

-Llegaremos tarde- menciono shura fastidiado.

-El caso aquí es que solo venimos a perder el tiempo- refuto mascara.

-Si no t gusta puedes regresar a los 5 picos y decirle lo que piensas al antiguo maestro- dijo saga.

-Tal vez lo haga-menciono enojado.

Apresuraron el paso para llegar no tanto a la velocidad de la luz, pero si un poco. Había enormes juegos mecánicos, donde la gente grita, lloraba y otros tantos vomitaban.

-Qué asco?- dijo afrodita.

-Florecita si tú eras el más alegre en venir aquí?-susurro un mascara burlo a su amigo.

La gente comenzó a correr era la hora de encender mas juegos artificiales, provocando que los 5 santos se separaran, saga termino con afrodita, shura y aioros, mientras mascara estaba solo.

…

El día era hermoso, aunque daba mucho para que oscureciera, y los pequeños estaban sentados leyendo un libro, que el patriarca les había dado a cada uno.

-Shion, unos caballeros te necesitan- menciono Arles.

-mmm…te puedo pedir que cuides de ellos, durante el mi ausencia- ordeno el patriarca a su hermano menor.

-Si- fue la respuesta del menor de los hermanos.

-Pssss…Pssss, Aioria- susurro un Milo que miraba por arriba de su libro. Aioria volteo pero Arles miro al caballero de la armadura de escorpión.

-Tienes algo que comentar Milo- pregunto arles mirándolo, no toleraría que esta vez se le escaparan esos pequeños mocosos, que de santos no tenían nada, detrás de sus caritas angelicales, el podía ver sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Nop, nada- contesto mirando a Aioria con los ojos.

-_Maldición- menciono el pequeño santo vía cosmos-Estoy hablando con el cosmos que bien. Pero con quien?_

_-Tienes algo que decirme Milo?- pregunto la voz de arles._

El escorpioncito dorado sonrió maliciosamente, y unas cuantas gotitas se asomaron por su rostro.

_-_Milo- dijo arles.

-Sshhhh!- menciono camus, haciendo que arles y Milo voltearan- Si no se han dado cuenta estoy intentando leer.

Vasto esas palabras del galo, para que arles se concentrara de nuevo en vigilarlos y no regañara a Milo. Camus miraba la escena sonriente debajo de su libro, estaba feliz había evitado que regañaran a su amigo y Milo ya le debía 30 favores más.

Arles se planto en medio del salón y observo cuidadosamente Aioria y Milo, que eran los mas desobedientes, en cuanto a lectura se trataba de vez en cuando vigilaba a los demás.

-Psss… Aioria- murmuro el pequeño santo.

-Milo- arles se enfureció- que necesitas con Aioria?-

-Yo… este... Bueno quería preguntarle…. Am… que a donde se habían ido mu y shaka- menciono el griego.

Arles voltio por reflejo hacia los asientos del carnero y el hindú y efectivamente estaban vacios.

-Maldición shion va a matarme- casi grito el santo de plata.

-Vamos… con mu y shaka- menciono Milo levantándose de su lugar- tenemos que preparar la fiesta de el maestro shion.

-Si- contestaron el resto.

…

Caminaba por las calles pateando una lata, llevaba tiempo ocultando su cosmos para que los demás no lo encontraran, sabia que a lo mejor ni siquiera lo estarían buscando, pero quería estar solo. De todos modos dudaba mucho el interés por el de sus compañeros. Siguió caminando unos pasos mas hasta que vio una fuente donde sentarse, camino y puso sus manos sobre su cara.

-Puedo sentarme?- la voz de una mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-No- menciono cortante.

-Esta bien me sentare,-Contesto _"entonces para que me preguntas"_ pensó mascara de muerte-Como te llamas?

-No te interesa mi nombre- volvió a decir intentando terminar esa platica.

-Ok- la muchacha de cabello oscuro se levanto, camino unos cuantos pasos, y luego regreso- Eres un desconsiderado.

La pelinegra levanto una mano pero el santo la tomo, de la mano previniéndose una cachetada.

-No vuelvas a intentarlo- murmuro, noto que todos comenzaban a ver la acción cuando se sintió arrogado, estaba tan distraído pensando en que la gente lo veía y podía causar problemas que no noto cuando soltó a la pelinegra y esta lo empujo al agua, se levanto rápidamente- ahora si te mato! –grito el santo enfurecido.

Una mano detuvo su ataque miro, hacia atrás y vio a sus dos compañeros de armas, el peli azul lo miro con sus ojos verdes, esos ojos que muy pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de ver, en la cara de géminis, aquellos ojos de mandato.

-Ya mascara- menciono afrodita haciendo que saga soltara el brazo del de cáncer.- Vámonos.

Los tres santos fueron observados hasta que se perdieron entre la gente, saga miraba con desaprobación al chico de la armadura de cáncer.

_-Shura, aioros donde están nos vamos- dijo afrodita._

_-Tan rápido- contesto shura._

_-Porque no se relajan un rato- menciono aioros._

_-Porque no aioros, he dicho que nos vamos y nos vamos entiendes- casi grito enojado el de piscis._

_-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pregunto del e la decima casa._

_-Después hablamos- contesto._

Los dos santos se miraron, sin decirse nada más que aquellas miradas de dudas de ambos que buscaba una explicación en el otro.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?-menciono shura a su amigo.

-No tengo idea pero será mejor regresar a los 5 picos- contesto el arquero dorado.

…

Dos santitos dibujaban en la casa de Aries una figura de un patriarca con crayolas, a un lado decía "Feliz cumpleaños".

-Entonces ya saben que hacer- contesto mu. – Camus te encargaras de los globos, Aldebarán de la comida, Milo de arles y los demás que quieran meterse, shaka de los invitados y tu Aioria de… conseguir un regalo.

-Nos veremos aquí en 50 minutos- dijo un Milo sonriente.

Todos se fueron del lugar excepto camus y mu quienes estaban inflando los globos a todo pulmón. Milo quien cuidaba la puerta de la casa de Aries miraba hacia afuera buscando a ver quien venia y no estaba invitado.

-Milo hay están camus y mu- menciono arles que venia bajando desde Tauro.

-Al rato los veo- dijo Milo, saliendo corriendo de la casa de Aries con un globo de agua que fue a parar a cara de arles.

-MILO- grito el futuro patriarca.

…

Un pequeño se inmiscuía cuidadosamente por la cocina del palacio principal, mientras las doncellas seguían preparando la comida. Tomo a toda velocidad, unos pastelitos, unas de las comidas se las comió todas.

-Ahora si la comida- menciono el santito. Estiro las manos pero ya no siento nada que tomar.

-Aldebarán te quedaras sin postre-menciono una de las doncellas. El santo se tiro al piso y comenzó a llorar.

-BUAA… YO QUIERO POSTRE YO NO HE HECHO NADA MALO… QUIERO MI POTRE- gritaba el santo a todo pulmón.

-Ya vamos levántate-

El santo se levanto limpiándose los ojos y dejo caer una pequeña canica, la doncella se estiro a levantarla.

-Toma- dijo la doncella- Aldebarán? Donde estas?

-Mas bien donde esta la comida- menciono otra.

Un poco mas haya un niño corría con todas su fuerzas hacia la casa de Aries.

-Me comeré este pastelito porque hoy me he esforzado mucho- Aldebarán todo un pastel de los muchos que tenia en la bandeja.

…

-A quien invitare a la fiesta, debe ser algo sencillo porque no tenemos muy bien planeado todo- decía el santo de la virgen para si mismo.

-Porque no ha nosotras- menciono la voz de una niña.

-A ustedes?- contesto a la respuesta de Marín, quien estaba a un lado de shaina.

-Si, a nosotras ambas- dijo shaina.

-Esta bien- murmuro un shaka resignado- vayan en unos 10 min. A la casa de Aries.

…

Esta historia continuara en el siguiente capitulo.


	6. Amistad

**Amistad.**

Estaban los pequeños santos y amazonas reunidos en la casa de Aries, detrás de ellos un dibujo del patriarca, unos cuantos bocadillos sobrevivientes del ataque del pequeño de tauro, los invitados pero solo faltaba milo.

-Donde esta milo- pregunto el de acuario.

-No lo sé espantando a arles- contesto aioria.

-Aioria ve por el patriarca- susurro shaka- yo te acompaño.

Los dos santos corrieron por toda las doce casas gritando el nombre del patriarca, pero no aparecía por ningún lado.

-Donde estará?- murmuro shaka para si mismo.

-Mira shaka ahí está milo preguntémosle a él- grito aioria.

-Oye milo… - grito shaka pero no solo estaba milo si no también el patriarca y arles.-gran patriarca

-Shaka, aioria ustedes que hacen aquí deberían seguir leyendo su libro- sentencio el gran pope

-Así? – Dijo aioria – si cierto, pero este paso algo malo.

-Malo a quien- dijo alarmado.

-A mu- contesto shaka sabia que lo último que haría el gran patriarca seria no ayudar a su pequeño discípulo si se encontraba en aprietos.

-Donde esta?- pregunto arles.

-En la casa de Aries- contesto milo-por eso los estaba buscando, y también por eso quebré los garrones, le Gale la cola al gato, y prendí una de las camisas de mascara.

-Sí, claro milo- contesto arles.

-Vamos después discutiremos eso-menciono el antiguo caballero de Aries.

…

Tres sombras caminaban a oscuras en una brecha pequeña tropezaban constantemente al no tener ninguna luz que los guiara hacia su destino un poco más allá se oí el sonido de una cascada. Los tres iban en silencio mascara y saga intentando controlarse para no gritarle al otro, mientras afrodita buscaba algo entre los arbustos.

-Que paso?- pregunto shura bajando de un árbol

-Pregúntale a mascara- refuto saga.

-olvídenlo- susurro afrodita a los recién llegados- estos dos ni al cine van juntos.

-Aun así que ocurrió- aioros moría por saber cuál fue el motivo de la discusión de los dos guerreros- ya pensaron que no podremos regresar a los 5 picos con esas caras que ustedes dos traen.

-Sí, piensen en lo que nos dirá el antiguo maestro de libra si nos encuentra molestos o enojado- siguió la corriente shura.

-Lo que paso…- menciono afrodita antes de que saga y mascara lo miraran amenazadoramente- lo dicen ustedes o lo diré yo.

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo mascara molesto, el santo de cáncer comenzó a apresurar el paso y afrodita fue a hablar con él.

-y bueno saga nos vas a decir o no?- el de la novena casa no se iba a rendir tan fácil, al menos no sin dar pelea.

-Como que cuando estas con shura, te corrompes.- saga no planeaba contarle a su amigo el pequeño espectáculo que acababan de hacer haya abajo, y por más que rogaran los dos no les dirían.

Un última mirada amenazado por parte de saga fue lo que basto para que shura y aioros no volvieran a tocar el tema, y ni siquiera volvieron a mencionar una palabra, todos iban absolutamente guardando silencio, mascara y afrodita encabezaban al grupo, saga y aioros les seguían mientras shura iba a atrás.

…

-Aldebarán me acabas de pisar el pie- refuto enojado el carnerito dorado.

-Lo siento mu es que estoy comiendo…- contesto el pequeño a su amigo.

-Comiendo, comiendo los pasteles para el patriarca- Camus lo miro enojado al tiempo que tomaba un trozo de pan del pastel.

-Que tiene algo de malo?- el de la segunda casa mordió el pedazo de pastel como retando a Camus.

Pero no fue Camus el primero que arrojo el pastel, mu había tomado uno y lo arrogo justo en la cabeza del de la segunda casa asiendo que el santito callera al suelo, a penas se levanto le arrojo el pastel a Camus.

-Pero… demonios- menciono el santo del ánfora.

Y así comenzó una nueva guerra de pasteles a la cual no tardaron de unírseles las dos pequeñas amazonas en venganza por que las habían asustado el otro día. Por todos lados volaban comida, desde postres hasta refresco, las paredes de Aries no parecían paredes sino más bien un cuadro de pintura chorreada.

…

La enorme cascada les hacia frente a los 5 santos que caminaban en silencio, todos absortos en sus pensamientos.

-muchachos- dijo Dokho saliendo desde las hierbas.

Saga lo miro tranquilo aunque por dentro sentía que se le salía el corazón, aioros y mascara se llevaron la mano al corazón como si este quisiera salir, mientras que afrodita dio un pequeño grito ahogado por la impresión, y shura…

-Donde está shura?- pregunto afrodita mirando hacia todos lados. El santo salió del rio, después de haber caído en el.

-Es muy tarde para echarse clavados- menciono con burla Dokho sacándoles una sonrisa a los jóvenes santos.

-Sí lo es- shura se limito a mirar a aioros que reía a carcajadas, aioros por su parte lo vio y se cayó.

-Creo que es hora de que vuelvan al santuario quiero que le entreguen algo a Shion de mi parte- menciono el santo de la balanza.

-Como ordene- contesto afrodita.

Todos entraron a la casa a excepción de shura quien se estaba secando afuera de ella.

-Shura quieres un té- menciono el antiguo maestro.

-Es burla?- grito shura desde afuera.

El santo de libra rio alegremente de lo que el joven acababa de decir, que suerte tenia Shion de estar con ellos todos los días y no aquí vigilando una cascada con la que no se podía hablar.

-Y maestro que era lo que quería que entregáramos al gran patriarca- menciono aioros.

-Que nunca te puedes esperar- le refuto saga con una sonrisa cómplice

El maestro se levanto y tomo una caja pequeña que tenía guardada bajo llave, le sacudió un poco el polvo y luego se la dio a aioros en las manos.

-Por favor llévensela a Shion, creo que lo alegrara un poco, eso de cumplir años hoy no deja nada bueno.

-Hoy es su cumpleaños- dijeron todos a coro incluso shura se había asomado por la puerta

-Así es por favor llévensela- el maestro se despidió de ellos alegremente con una o dos bromas sobre los clavados de shura, y lo alegre de su visita a los 5 picos…

Sin duda alguna su compañero de elite y un hermano para él, tenia suerte de convivir a diario con esos jóvenes, le traían tanta alegría como melancolía les recordaba a sus antiguos compañeros de batalla, solo el destino sabia que les depararía a esta nueva generación de guerreros.

…

La guerra de los pasteles entre los minis santitos y las amazonas continuaban no quedaba mucho para lanzar aun, así que corrían y tomaban entre sus manitas lo mas que pudieran tomar del suelo, las paredes o cualquier lugar y lo arrogaban sin misericordia hacia alguno ahí presente.

-Me las pagaras- decía un torito enojado al tiempo que se quitaba el betún de la cara con su mano.

-Eso crees tú- le contesto Camus, escondiéndose atrás de una mesa.

Cada amazona se le aventó a cada santo, Shaina a Aldebarán mientras Marín a Camus, los cuatro forcejeaban por embarrase mas pastel en la cara o cualquier otro lugar.

-Mu ayúdanos- grito un santo de tauro.

El santo del carnero se hinco sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a juntar con sus manos todo el pastel que podía le dio forma de una esfera, la levanto y comenzó a apuntar a su objetivo y PAZ!

Las dos amazonas se miraron entre si no tenían ni una gota del betún o de dudosa procedencia de lo que había aventado mu, Camus y Aldebarán se miraron.

-De veras tienes mala puntería mu- dijo Camus.

Los 5 niños voltearon a la ´puerta de salida de Aries y encontraron a Shion cubierto de pastel, y lo que pasa era el antiguo caballero de Aries venia pensando en mu que no se dio cuenta de lo que venía hacia él.

-Oh…Oh- dijo milo.

-Milo, Aioria que pasó aquí- grito aioros desde la puerta.

-Siempre nos echan la culpa vez- susurro aioria con tristeza.

-Patriarca- dijo afrodita- el es patriarca?

El santo de piscis duda al ver a el patriarca cubierto de betún de pies a cabeza, por la puntería de su discípulo, shura y mascara se empezaron a reír, no del patriarca si no de la situación tan bochornosa en la que se encontraba arles.

-Feliz cumpleaños- gritaron aioria y milo.

Shion no podía enojarse con aquellos niños que tanto se esforzaron por hacer una fiesta para él, después le pondría mas entrenamiento a mu, discretamente para que nadie se diera cuenta de su venganza, comenzó a reírse y se agacho para abrazar a milo, aioria y shaka que tenía más cerca después continuo con los otros santos una vez que estos corrieron a abrazarle

-Gracias por la fiesta- dijo Shion- pero temo que su pastel se a arruinado.

-Patriarca- murmuro aioros-el antiguo maestro de libra se lo ha mandado.

-Dokho-menciono el patriarca tomando la caja en sus manos.

Abrió lentamente la caja conociendo a Dokho, podría esperar de él cualquier cosa, y cuando dijo cualquier cosa es todas, miro discretamente hacia dentro y encontró un pastel recién orneado.

-Parece que alguien mas también pensó en mi cumpleaños- dijo Shion enseñándole a los niños el pastel, solamente faltaba un pedazo. _– gracias amigo, por todo._

_-De nada- contesto Dokho- ya te abras dado cuenta que tome una rebanada para festejar contigo- rio animadamente._

_-Si- contesto a medias._

_-Siento no poder estar ahí contigo Shion, pero tengo que…- pero fue interrumpido por su amigo._

_-No importa Dokho gracias por todo- menciono agradecido el patriarca._

Y si así era Dokho había sido para él como un hermano además de arles, habían luchado juntos y se habían ayudado a sobrevivir el uno al otro y después de todo, Dokho era el único sobreviviente de la última guerra santa que tenia para recordar, los demás habían caído en pelea defendiendo a athena y a el santuario, realmente está agradecido con el chino porque él nunca lo había abandonado.

-maestro no piensa soplar las velas-menciono saga.

-aah si – tomo aire y soplo fuertemente.

Todo había sido tranquilo después de las sopladas de la vela, habían contado chistes milo y aioria lo mas que se sabían o que saga y aioros les habían contado, todos se habían resistido a darle una buena empujada al patriarca para que su cara se impactara completamente contra el pastel pero no lo habían hecho por respeto a él, pero siempre hay uno, y entre arles, aioria y milo le dieron una empujadita al maestro a la hora de la mordida del pastel.

…

**HAHAHA bueno otro capítulo de esta locura mía que se me ocurrió hacer para la vida de los pequeños santitos dorados imagínenselos de pequeños, serian una pequeña ternuritas entrenadas para matar a una mosca HAHAHA bueno dejen comentario ok adiós.**


	7. Viaje

**Viaje.**

Aioros y saga se encontraban en el salón principal, intentando porque no siempre sus permisos, eran aceptados por el patriarca, era el cumpleaños de Milo y querían llevarlo a un lugar especial para festejarle. El escorpioncito después de todo tenia que tener una fiesta de cumpleaños decente. 

-Patriarca, saga quiere decirle algo- menciono aioros.

-Yo- refuto el otro, el patriarca alzo una ceja observando a ambos- ha… si este queríamos pedirle un permiso.

-Un permiso, me supongo que tiene algo que ver sobre el cumpleaños de Milo- pregunto el gran santo de Aries.

-si – aioros miro a saga y luego continuo- este Milo cumple años hoy y queríamos pedirle el permiso que si podemos llevar a el y a los demás a un parque acuático-

El patriarca miro a los dos santos, ambos se notaban nerviosos y era obvio Saga y aioros nunca pedían muchos permisos para salir, no eran como afrodita o shura que salían demasiado, podrían descansar ahí, relajarse, después de todo su última salida había sido hace 8 meses cuando fueron a visitar a dokho.

-Esta bien- contesto, los dos santos se miraron sorprendidos- porque se miran así ni que alguna vez les hubiera negado algo a ustedes.

-Muchas gracias- contesto saga antes de pararse y retirarse.

Salieron y no pudieron evitar sonreírse mutuamente el uno al otro, caminaron un poco más y observaron a los niños jugando entre ellos luchitas. Un poco más haya sus niñeras, ósea shura, mascara y afrodita platicaban.

-Hey- grito animadamente aioros, voltearon los pequeños y corrieron hacia ellos- que creen.

-Que- pregunto Aioria.

-Les decimos saga- sonrió aioros.

-No, mejor no- menciono el gemelo mayor.

-Por favor díganos- decía Milo mientras los jalaba de la camisa.

-Esta bien- menciono saga.

-iremos de viaje- contesto aioros.

-A donde- pregunto camus.

-Es sorpresa para Milo- contesto aioros.

El santito parpadeo varias veces, incluso se tallo los ojos, para ver si no era mentira lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar un viaje por el, eso no sucedía a diario.

-Hey señoritas pueden venir- menciono con burla saga. Shura y los otros por su parte hicieron caso omiso a la voz de saga- esta bien shura, afrodita y mascara- los tres santos voltearon al escuchar sus nombres.

-Que quieres?- pregunto mascara.

-Uy te levantaste de mal humor- contesto aioros.

-Quien mascara?- menciono con sarcasmo afrodita- el nunca es una feria de alegría.

-Cállate-espeto el santo de la cuarta casa- que quieren.

-Nos acompañaran a un lugar- contesto aioros acercándose a ellos y susurrándoles algo que los pequeños santos no alcanzaron a escuchar.

Mascara rápidamente comenzó con su negación, pero al final termino accediendo, a lo que aioros había pedido ósea lo obligaron.

…

Los 11 caballeros dorados iban sentados en el autobús que los llevaría al parque acuático. Mascara y afrodita iban en el asiento de adelante, shaka, mu y Aldebarán atrás de ellos, Aioria, camus y Milo después, luego saga y aioros, y en el ultimo asiento iba shura dormido. Milo tenía vendados los ojos, para que su sorpresa no se viera.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Milo.

-En un autobús- contesto aioros.

-¿A dónde vamos?- volvió a preguntar.

-donde esta tu sorpresa- menciono saga soplado sus flequillos.

-¿ya casi llegamos?-

-No- dijo aioros.

-¿Cuánto falta?-

-Lo que tenga que faltar- contesto afrodita.

-¿y como es?- pregunto Aioria

-Es divertido, ahora si no se callan- menciono mascara, pero las miradas de afrodita, saga y aioros no fueron tan amistosas- tardaremos mas en llegar.

-Entonces me callare- menciono Milo.

-Si guardaremos silencio- le siguió Aioria.

-Esta bien- contesto saga.

Todos se acomodaron, saga miro aioros,. Tenia que haber sido aioros al que se le ocurrió esa idea, de llevarlos, ahora no solo los tendrían que cuidar si no también vigilarlos para que no les pasara nada.

-Y si nos callamos, como en cuanto tiempo llegamos- pregunto Aioria.

-Aioria si hablas no llegaremos- contesto su hermano, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ya llegamos?- pregunto shura que apenas se estaba despertando.

-No- gritaron todos.

-Vale, vale que enojones- menciono el español.

Unas muchachas que iban a su lado se limitaron a soltar una pequeña risita, de lo divertido que les parecía la situación, de aquello jóvenes que tenían que hacer de niñeras de aquellas ternuritas.

-Ya llegamos- pregunto mu y shaka, haciendo que afrodita y mascara voltearan.

-No aun no llegamos-. Contesto afrodita.

_-Se les vuelve a ocurrir una idea así- menciono mascara fastidiado._

_-o a la próxima manténgalos dormidos o callados- contesto afrodita._

_-A no es para tanto o que ya se les olvido a ustedes cuando asíamos esto para ustedes tres- recordó aioros._

_-Si, pero no hablábamos tanto- contesto shura en su defensa._

_-Pero eran aun más traviesos, bueno no tanto que estos, pero causaban mas problemas.- murmuro saga _

_-Como que shura rompiera todo lo que tocaba con su espada, o mascara desapareciera de la nada… y afrodita – dijo aioros pero no recordaba nada de que el santo de las rosas ocasionara tantos problemas._

_-Pero fueron buenos tiempos- contesto afrodita._

Al fin el camión se detuvo, en el parque acuático y todos comenzaron a bajar.

-¿Ya llegamos?- pregunto Milo, quien tenia los ojos vendados.

-Ya- contesto shura.

-¿Puedo quitarme la venda?- pregunto.

-No- contesto saga.

-Que nunca dejan de hacer preguntas- contesto mascara.

-Wuaaaauuuu- mencionaron camus, shaka, mu y Aioria.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Milo impaciente.

-Es increíble- contesto mu, los demás comenzaron a correr pero saga los detuvo.

-Yo cuidare de mu- menciono saga. _No da tantos problemas pensó el gemelo._

-A pues yo a camus- murmuro shura.

-nosotros podemos cuidar a shaka y Aldebarán- contesto afrodita.

-Nosotros?- pregunto mascara.

-Si, tú y yo- contesto a su amigo.

-Entonces yo cuidare a Aioria y Milo- murmuro aioros.

Caminaron un poco mas y dejaron la comida y las cosas que tenían en unas mesas.

-Ok, Milo puedes quitarte la venda de los ojos- menciono saga.

-Sorpresa- dijo aioros al tiempo que Milo se bajaba la venda.

Milo no dijo ninguna palabra, comenzó a quitarte los zapatos y la ropa.

-Espera- contesto shura.-

-Pónganse bloqueador- digo mascara lanzándoles el frasco.

Les pusieron bloqueador a los pequeños santitos y luego ellos se miraron con una cara de ¿que hacemos?

-A la cuenta de tres saltamos- dijo Milo.

-1…2… y 3- dijo Aioria, los 5 niños brincaron y mojaron a las muchachas que venían con ellos en el autobús, las chicas miraron molesta a los mayores de los niños, con reproche.

-Lo siento- menciono aioros encogiéndose de hombros.

Se arrogaban agua a todos lados, y mojando a todos los que estaban de su lado, la gente miraba a saga y aioros con enojo, parecía que los iban a linchar entre todo el parque acuático.

-Aioros- menciono Aioria- mira

Aioros volteo a donde su hermano apuntaba, y miro a Milo en un trampolín, sintió que la sangre se le helaba y su corazón se paraba, tomo a saga de la mano.

-Milo- gritaron los dos, shura y afrodita voltearon y se quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras mascara sonrió, venganza.

…


	8. Viaje parte 2

**Viaje parte 2**

Corrieron con toda la velocidad que tenían ambos, pero Milo brinco del trampolín antes de que ellos llegaran, shura se lanzo al agua con todo y ropa, mientras aioros y saga hicieron lo mismo. Mucha agua salió por todos lados, mascara y afrodita se miraron mientras los pequeños aplaudieron la valentía de Milo.

Afrodita miro a todos lados parecía que se había detenido el tiempo, pero lo que pasaba que sentía el de piscis un minuto como si fuera un segundo, la preocupación de no ver salir a ninguno de los santos ocasiono que el chico de las rosas, le temblara el labio inferior de nervios.

Primero salió saga tomando una bocarada de aire, aioros detrás de el junto con Milo en sus manos, mientras shura les seguía de cerca.

-Vengan todos- menciono saga.

-No quiero que vuelvan a hacer alguna cosa de esas-dijo aioros con autoridad.

-Entendido Milo, Aioria, mu, Aldebarán- miraba shura a los pequeños al pronunciar sus nombres. – camus y shaka- pero estos últimos no estaban.

-Donde están camus y shaka-pregunto saga. Intento buscar el cosmos de los pequeños pero no los sintió.

-Maldición busquémosles- ordeno shura

-Afrodita, mascara cuiden a los niños- murmuro saga.

Afrodita y mascara se miraron, este bufo de enojo, no era niñera de nadie y menos de estos mocosos.

-Porque tenemos que cuidarlos- reprocho mascara a su amigo.

-Porque ellos serán nuestros compañeros de orden- le contesto.

-Aun así no tenemos porque hacerlo- menciono.

-Mascara escúchame- pero el peliazul fue interrumpido

-Así eso no, escúchame tu ellos son y serán caballeros dorados, de la orden de athena, guerreros de elite, que saga, los demás y tu están mal acostumbrando, no siempre estaremos para cuidarles y les estamos haciendo débiles entiendes.- le dijo a su amigo.

-No debías decir eso- menciono afrodita- y menos enfrente de ellos…- afrodita se dio cuenta que ninguno de los pequeños estaban hay con ellos, el pequeño momento que se había distraído, peleando con mascara fue perfecto para que ellos se les escaparan

-Maldición-afrodita tomo de los hombros a las chicas que estaban a su lado- por favor si regresan alguno de esos niños que viste, hace un momento por favor detenles aquí- le menciono.

-Si, claro- contesto ella pícaramente, los dos santos corrieron en distintas direcciones- chicas creo que ya he conseguido a nuestros galanes.

_-Aioros, saga, tengo algo que decirles a ambos- dijo afrodita_

_-Que ha ocurrido?- pregunto shura._

_- ni me a acordaba de ti, mascara y yo hemos perdido a los demás- reconoció_

_-QUE?- gritaron los otros._

_-Como que les habéis perdido- menciono saga._

_-Como se les han escapado a ti y a el-reprocho aioros._

_-Son solo niños- dijo shura._

_-Mascara y yo estábamos discutiendo y desaparecieron- contesto a sus compañeros._

_-Vale, vale será mejor dejar de discutir y comenzar a buscarles lo más pronto posible antes de que algo les ocurra-dijo shura_

Comenzaron a buscarles por todos los lugares más recónditos del parque acuático, como habían podido perder a aquellos niños, y lo peor es que ya habían descubierto como esconder su cosmos, por lo cual sería más difícil el hallarles.

Mascara corría por todos los lugares donde el pensaba que podría encontrar a los pequeños, vio a lo lejos unas pequeñas manitas, que se estiraban por una mesa intentando tomar unos bocadillos, estuvo a punto de caminar cuando unas chicas se pusieron enfrente de el.

-Cómo te llamas?-pregunto una rubia.

-Mascara- contesto intentando ver a Aldebarán sobre ellas.

-Ohhh… yo soy melany y ella es mi amiga Roxana, me preguntaba si quieres acompañarnos-contesto de nuevo la rubia.

-mmm…verán estoy un poco ocupado- menciono distraído- estoy buscando a alguien-contesto mascara

-Podríamos ayudarte a buscarle-menciono Roxana

-No gracias, lo buscare por mi propia cuenta-el santo se abrió paso entre ellas y no visualizo a Aldebarán- maldición

Un poco más allá donde se encontraba mascara, dos niños estaban sentados detrás de unas enormes rocas, tenían en las manos diferentes tipos de comidas.

-Mira mu lo que he podido conseguir-menciono Aldebarán a su amigo

-Tomar cosas nos es muy bueno- contesto el otro

-No las tome, me las regalaron- mintió el torito dorado.

-Aldebarán, mu- grito mascara.

-HAHAHAHA- gritaron los dos de miedo, sus caritas revelaban lo asustados que se encontraban ambos, pues pensaban que mascara les haría lo peor a ambos. Mascara les observo y después su semblante de enojo cambio.

-Les he encontrado-menciono aliviado- regresemos, estábamos muy preocupados.

Los dos niños se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras del santo más temido del santuario, inclusive se miraron asustados, mascara preocupados por ellos, ni en un millón de años, jamás pasaría eso, sin embargo lo habían odio los dos.

_-he encontrado a mu y Aldebarán solo faltan los demás- menciono mascara._

_-Si los más difíciles faltan-reprocho saga._

_-quédate donde estábamos por si llegan los demás- dijo aioros_

Afrodita comenzó a caminar mas apresurado buscando a quien fuera, cada momento que pasaba trataba de encontrar el cosmos de un de los niños, pero no localizaba a ninguno, tan fuerte como para saber donde estaban. Camino en todo el parque, regreso al autobús, y no miro a ninguno de ellos.

-Afrodita- menciono alguien detrás de el, voltio lentamente y vio a shaka delante de una piedra que estaba a punto de caerse, al menor movimiento la piedra podría soltarse y aplastar al sucesor de virgo.

-Shaka no te muevas- grito.

-Porque?-pregunto inocentemente y poniéndose de pie.

-SHAKA- grito, la piedra había comenzado a descender.

_-Qué pasa?- se escucho la pregunta de los otros_

La piedra era mas grande que afrodita en tamaño y todo, el santo sostenía la piedra con paciencia esperando que shaka se quitara pero no era solo eso lo que le preocupaba si no que no la podía soltar, porque se dirigía hacia unos autos, y la gente de atrás comenzaba a verlo.

-Shaka muévete-le apresuro afrodita.

-Afrodita suéltala- decía shaka ya alejado de ella.

-No- contesto- aléjate- le grito-busca a mascara.

Las manos comenzaron a temblarles, si era un caballero dorado, pero aun no había completado su entrenamiento, ni siquiera había recibido la armadura dorada de piscis, no era un caballero dorado aun, y ni siquiera aioros o saga aguantarían tanto tiempo manteniendo esa piedra.

Shaka no se movió de su lugar, permaneció aun lado del de piscis dándole su apoyo, si tan solo lograra utilizar su cosmos un poco, como para levantar la piedra unos centímetros y regresarla a su lugar.

-Shaka vete- grito afrodita perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia.

-No- fue la cortante del niño hindú.

La piedra se elevo muy poco, lo suficiente para acomodarse en su lugar y de hay ya no se movió ni un centímetro, afrodita se giro para mirar a shaka.

-Estas bien?-pregunto.

-Si- contesto la reencarnación de buda.

-Entonces regresemos a la alberca- menciono, afrodita volteo hacia la gente que estaba a su lado. Y estos lo miraron sorprendidos, subió a shaka a sus hombros y regreso con máscara.

-_encontré a shaka- menciono el santo a los otros._

_-_hey tan rápido has regresado- murmuro mascara.

-Si, digamos que tuve unas complicaciones.

-Y como es que estas aquí?-pregunto su amigo

-Digamos que shaka me ayudo- contesto bajo al pequeño hindú y este corrió hacia los otros.

-Donde esta mu y Aldebarán?- pregunto.

-En la alberca- menciono mascara.

-No son tan malos compañeros, después de todo- dijo afrodita recordando la acción del pequeño rubio hacia unos momentos.

-Porque salvaste a ese niño?- pregunto mascara.

-Seria peor las cosas que nos haría el patriarca si perdemos a esos niños, y después de todo el es el que me a ayudado a mi- contesto sonriéndole a sus amigos.

-Serán grandes caballeros dorados- acepto mascara- eso si encontramos a los demás.

….

Ok eso fue otro de los capítulos de esta ridícula historia, sin embargo pues es algo de lo que se me a ocurrido, estoy feliz porque por primera vez mexico esta bien en un mundial ok adios


	9. Viaje parte 3

**Viaje parte 3.**

-_Tenemos que encontrarles- menciono aioros preocupado._

_-Aun faltan tres-murmuro saga preocupado._

_-Dividamos y busquemos mejor-dijo el español._

_-Aquí nadie a llegado-dijeron mascara y afrodita al mismo tiempo._

_-Donde estaría si fuera niño?- pregunto aioros._

_-En los toboganes- menciono shura.- Alberca o incluso en la alberca de olas._

_-Separémonos y cada uno busque en un lugar- ordeno saga._

Saga comenzó a correr hacia la alberca de olas, por mala suerte ese día habían aumentado el maldito tamaño de las olas y diviso el cabello peliazul del pequeño Milo, estaba intentando pararse en las olas.

-Milo-grito.

Comenzó a correr hacia la alberca, pudo divisar una ola fácil de 1 o 2 metros, había personas que practicaban el surf y justo en ese momento uno se dirigía directo a Milo. Y directamente la ola reventó cubriendo a Milo.

-¿Dónde diablos esta?- se pregunto saga a si mismo.

De seguro el patriarca los mataría si se enterara de que acababan de perder a los niños para convertirse en caballeros de oro, y ahora uno de ellos estaba siendo revolcado por una ola.

Entro en el agua y abrió los ojos debajo de ella, y lo vio, Milo acababa de salir a la orilla, dirigió toda su atención hacia el.

-Milo, porque desapareciste así, como así- empezó con el sermón saga, pero Milo apunto algo detrás de el. - ¿Por qué a mi?

Saga apenas pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando una ola lo revolcó, sintió que daba vueltas, su cabello comenzaba a enmarañarse, los ojos le ardían y cada vez le faltaba más el aire para respirar. Encontró la fuerza para ponerse de pie y voltear a donde Milo reía.

Hizo su mejor es fuerzo incluso mas de el que el esperaba, para sonreírle al pequeño, ya que por dentro deseaba tomar al pequeño y estrangularlo.

-Que divertido- rio Milo.

-Eso crees?-pregunto saga sonriendo.

-Si- contesto.

Saga corrió hacia el y lo tomo de las manos elevándolo hasta sus hombros, y después se arrojo a la piscina.

…

Los dos amigos estaban cuidando de los únicos tres santitos que tenían al alcance de los demás estaban momentáneamente desaparecidos. Se miraron entre si, en un intento de fingir su preocupación por los demás.

-Shaka no se alejen mucho- menciono afrodita.

-Pareces su mama- reprocho mascara, al tiempo que volteaba a la alberca y veía a saga salir con todo el cabello enredado.

-¿Saga que te paso?- murmuro afrodita en un intento desesperado de no reír.

-Una ola me revolcó- dijo, sus dos compañeros se miraron y soltaron una carcajada.

-Ya regresaron los demás?- pregunto.

-A caso los ves aquí- espeto mascara. Como respuesta el santo tuvo un gruñido por parte de su vecino-

-Pero allá están- dijo afrodita apuntando hacia el área de los toboganes.

Y lo que pasaba era que los dos pequeños habían decido aventarse de los toboganes, y sus dos cuidadores ya se habían dado cuanta de ello.

-A la cuanta de tres- dijo Aioria

-Uno- dijo el galo.

Aioros y shura estaban detrás de ellos, Aioria se lanzo y su hermano detrás de el. Camus se giro haciendo que shura callera del tobogán antes que el.

-Shura tenias que formarte- grito camus lanzándose detrás de el-

Shura y aioros gritaban por lo rápido que iban los toboganes, mientras los otros dos pequeños reían a más no poder.

-Va muy lento- grito camus tocando el agua del tobogán y comenzó a congelar el agua.

-No, camus no hagas nada- grito shura.

Pero fue muy tarde, el niño de cabellos azules congelo el agua dándole más velocidad al tobogán.

-No puede ser- dijo saga.

-Lo es- murmuro afrodita al momento en que eran mojados por la caída de shura y aioros.

El español y el griego salieron buscando a los dos pequeños, los tomaron de las manos y lo sacaron de ahí.

-Camus descongela el tobogán- ordeno shura, el pequeño solo le sonrió mostrando su vergüenza.

-Je je- menciono el niño descongelando el tobogán.

-Que buen susto- dijo aioros.- por favor no vuelva a separarse de aquí.

-Si- contestaron todos.

Los santos mayores se miraron entre sí, pero tenían que aguantar que los niños terminaran de divertirse, y después de ello regresarían al santuario.

Las horas pasaron, comieron, cenaron pero los niños seguían con las mismas energías que hacia un rato, y no salían del agua ninguno de los 6 pequeños niños.

-Nunca se les acaba la energía- espeto mascara fastidiado.

-Eso es bueno- murmuro afrodita- cuando sean grandes no se cansaran fácilmente.

-Eso si no se matan primero- contesto el peli azul molesto.

-Creo que es hora de irnos-saga miro a aioros, ya casi era hora que el parque cerrara.

-Saga tiene razón- aioros llamo a los niños para que se vistieran y se secaran cada uno de ellos no querían que les fuera a dar un resfriado.

-Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido- grito milo.

-Si-contestaron todos.

-Digamos que harán para el cumpleaños de aioros?- pregunto el pequeño aioria jalando la manga de saga.

-Primero él no se debe enterar-contesto el gemelo mayor.

-ups- el castaño miro a su hermano.

-No te preocupes no escuche nada- contesto aioros.

-Que bueno- susurro Aldebarán.

-Vamos- dijo shura.

….

Los mayores estaban un poco agotados, de lo que había pasado, a penas pusieron un pie en el camión y se quedaron dormidos. Mascara, afrodita y shura estaban dormidos en los asientos de atrás. Los pequeños aun seguían hablando entre ellos.

-Que bueno es estar con ustedes- murmuro mu.

-Lo mismo digo- le corroboro shaka.

-Siempre estaremos unidos- corroboro aioria.

-Eso bueno que seamos los próximos caballeros dorados- festejo milo.

-Claro, aun en la guerra santa-susurro Aldebarán.

-Si, aun ahí- contesto camus sonriéndoles

-Entonces nosotros acabaremos con todo, al y al cabo somos amigos- menciono shaka.

-Creo que seremos amigos por siempre- contesto feliz Mu.

Los pequeños se quedaron dormidos, y saga y aioros quienes se estaban fingiendo que lo estaban se miraron entre si.

_-Me recordaron a la promesa que hicimos tu, Kanon y yo- menciono aioros con melancolía._

_-Si, pero las cosas cambiaron con Kanon- dijo saga por medio del cosmos._

_-Si, lamentablemente cambiaron para todos- aioros miro a saga y le sonrió con melancolía._

_-Si- saga suspiro liberando todo el aire que oprimía sus pulmones al pensar en la relación de Kanon y el, solo por su cabeza pasaba algo en que momento su relación se había erosionado tanto._


	10. Promesas

**Promesas.**

Después de 4 meses las tardes de febrero eran un tanto ventosas, y llevaban las ultimas lluvias del invierno a Grecia, Saga se había dado cuenta de la maldad que se encontraba escondida en el cuerpo de Kanon, decidiendo encerrarlo en cabo sunion, donde el pensó que había quedado ahogado.

Pero lo que nunca olvidaría eran las palabras que su hermano menor había mencionado, antes de que el se diera la vuelta y se marchase, aquellas palabras que había liberado por completo a un ser que no podía controlar.

_-Deberíamos matar a athena, al patriarca por haber elegido al imbécil de aioros, y haci controlar nosotros dos el santuario- menciono Kanon una vez que se había encontrado con saga._

_-¿Qué diablos has dicho?- saga miro a su igual, pero noto que este hablaba en serio- El deber de un caballero es el de velar por el bienestar de athena y el santuario._

_-Tu lo has dicho hermano, el de un caballero, el cual no soy yo- le corrigió el gemelo menor -¿Por qué no eres mas honesto con ambos hermanito? Ambos sabemos que tu tienes las misma ideas que yo- le espeto Kanon._

_Saga tomo a Kanon por la camisa y arremetió con el a golpes, Kanon a penas podía esquivar los ataques de su hermano y fue así como termino encerrado en cabo sunion._

_-Saga ambos sabemos que guardas esos deseos en ti- le grito su hermano._

_-Te quedaras ahí- saga se giro para darle la espalda al que una vez fue su hermano de sangre, su amigo y su compañero de batalla._

_-Diablos saga sácame de aquí- le grito Kanon- porque no sacas la furia que llevas dentro, al verdadero saga._

_-Estas viendo al verdadero saga ahora- menciono saga._

_-Solo veo al perro que va a obedecer a aioros- contesto._

_-Ni siquiera el patriarca ha dicho quien es- saga contesto a la agresión de su hermano._

_-Saga debes liberarte de las ataduras que te tienen sin poderte expresar de la verdadera forma en la que eres y serás- le contesto_

_-MORIRAS AHÍ- le dijo saga._

…

Después de haber encerrado a Kanon en cabo sunion, la noticia fue dada "aioros era el nuevo patriarca" al final Kanon no se había equivocado al respecto de ello.

Estaba feliz por aioros, era su amigo y se lo había ganado a punta de espadas, porque el era la persona correcta para ese puesto mas que nadie, mas que el. Sin embargo sintió que algo se libero aquella noche, un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado hacia aioros y el mismo santuario. El rencor y ambición.

Sintió como el mismo iba cayendo hacia un abismo por el cual podía ver todo lo que la nueva persona el dios de la guerra hacia por obtener todo lo que quería.

Primero fue y mato a Arles, pero esa misma noche el santuario no solo sufrió una muerte si no que también Shion el guerrero que había peleado en la antigua guerra santa y había sido el patriarca y padre de los futuros guerreros de oro había fallecido también.

Fue así como saga usurpo el poder del cual no le pertenecía a el sino a aioros, el santuario sufrió noches de agonía por la perdida del gran patriarca. Pero esa mismo día saga el guerrero de géminis también lo hizo, Aioros y shura no volvieron a saber mas de el

El griego y el español estaban sentados en las escaleras de entrada de la casa de capricornio, ambos guardaban silencio y solo se miraban de reojo para ver si el otro tenía los ánimos para hacer surgir una conversación entre ambos. Los pequeños santitos estaban desconsolados por la grande pérdida y sin duda el más afecto de ellos había sido mu.

-Shura, Aioros- murmuro afrodita.

-El patriarca arles desea verles ahora mismo- mascara los miro a ambos y después siguió su camino a la casa de cáncer.

Los dos santos se miraron y comenzaron a subir hacia el salón principal En especial aquel mes había esfumado todas las sonrisas y alegrías que traían aquellos meses.

Aioros miro a su acompañante sin lugar a dudas extrañaba con toda el alma a saga y el patriarca, el primero había sido su apoyo, como un hermano para el, pero después de la muerte del patriarca sabia muy poco de el, era como si hubiera desaparecido por completo de la faz de la tierra.

Lo único que sabía era que estaba investigando el renacimiento de Poseidón, el segundo no solo lo había criado y dado el amor que necesito por mucho tiempo de un padre, aquel hombre que lo rescato y le trajo a un lugar seguro, era como su segundo padre. Y shura, mascara y afrodita que apenas habían obtenido sus armaduras respectivamente capricornio, cáncer y piscis. El español era como su hermano menor, simplemente el le había ayudado a superar todo aquello que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Levanto la cara dándose cuenta que habían llegado, ayudo a shura a abrir la gran puerta de piedra, que se erguía orgullosa en la entrada, contemplo cada una de las cosas que había en el salón principal.

El español pudo notar que a arles le gustaba la oscuridad pocas velas estaban encendidas en esos momentos, una que otra y a esas horas de la noche, la visibilidad era muy poca.

-Nos mando llamar- murmuro shura arrodillándose.

-Lamento la pérdida de su hermano- susurro aioros- fue un gran patriarca.

-Yo se que ustedes también lamentan la perdida… y también la del caballero géminis- contesto, ares. Shura y aioros se miraron entre si, habían dejando que se notara demasiado sus sentimientos.

-Si, pero sabemos que esta ocupado en alguna misión que usted le a ordenado usted-murmuro shura.

-Si, así es- contesto mirando a ambos- y debo pedirles un favor, dentro de algunos días vendrán varios maestros de diferentes partes del mundo. Y quiero pedirles que le informen a cada uno de los próximos santos de oro, que tendrán que irse con ellos.

-Pero… - menciono shura, aioros solo miro al patriarca-

-Esta diciendo que Mu, Aioria, Aldebarán, shaka, camus y Milo, tendrán que viajar a otro lugar, para convertirse en caballeros de oro- aioros estaba sorprendido de oír aquellas palabras.

-Si, así es- contesto con su voz ronca- pero aioros se el cariño que le guardas al próximo caballero de leo, así que el se quedara aquí bajo tu supervisión-

-Como ordene gran patriarca- le dijo shura, aunque por dentro le dolía la partida de ellos.

Ambos santos se dirigieron hacia la salida del gran salón y no pudieron evitar mirarse ambos, primero saga y ahora tenían que decirles a los niños que tenían que separarse. Les dolía a ambos pero no podía hacerle frente a arles.

Bajaron hasta Aries donde estaban los pequeños sentados, en especial aquellos días, se la pasaban consolando a mu, o simplemente tristes. Aioria y Milo los miraron y corrieron a su lado.

-Niños tengo que decirles algo- menciono aioros con melancolía.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto shaka, sus ojos azules miraron de la cabra al arquero, buscando alguna respuesta.

-¿Dónde esta mascara y afrodita?- pregunto Aldebarán notando que no se encontraban entre ellos.

-Aquí- contesto afrodita, shura y aioros los miraron exigiendo una explicación de su repentina presencia- el patriarca nos ha mandado a ayudarles.

-¿Y saga?- cuestiono Aioria a su hermano mayor, pues en los últimos días no habían sabido absolutamente nada de el.

-Esta en una misión- contesto mascara. Un poco comprensivo, aunque lo negara si extrañaba la presencia del mayor de los gemelos, aunque de Kanon tampoco sabían mucho.

-¿Qué querían decirnos?- pregunto mu. Sus ojos se posaron tristemente en ellos, intentando aguantar la melancolía que invadía su alma.

-Les tenemos una mala noticia- dijo aioros, mirando a los pequeños.

-De que se trata- la voz de camus se escuchaba triste y quebrada.

_-Diles tú- menciono aioros._

_-¿Yo porque?- contesto shura _

_-No aioros diles tu- le reprocho mascara._

_-Porque tú eres el más comprensivo de los tres – le murmuro afrodita_

-En unos día vendrá algunos maestros de otras parte del mundo…- aioros tomo todo el aire posible para soltar las siguientes palabras, no eran las mejores y le dolería decirles- y ustedes se tendrán que ir con ellos.

-Hablas de separarnos- murmuro shaka.

-Si- contesto shura tristemente.

Shaka, camus y mu empalidecieron, mientras Aldebarán, Milo y Aioria se miraron y comenzaron a llorar.

-No quiero separarme de ti, no quiero- chillaba Aioria abrazando a su hermano.

-Aioria tú te quedaras bajo mi supervisión- contesto el castaño.

-¿A dónde nos mandaran?- pregunto shaka, sus ojos azules miraron al suelo y luego a sus mayores.

-A un no lo sabemos- contesto afrodita.

….

Los días de febrero no solo habían traído las ultimas lluvias si no, que también las ultimas horas en la que los santos dorados estarían juntos, antes de que se convirtieran en verdad en santos de oro.

Tal como Arles (ares) había dicho la siguiente semana habían hecho su aparición los dichosos maestros que entrenarían a los siguientes santos dorados venían de diferentes partes del mundo, su piel, raza, ojos y demás rasgos físicos eran muy diferentes.

El patriarca ni siquiera había aparecido ante ellos para despedirles, shura les había dado el pretexto que había surgido un problema y se había tenido que marchar, aunque la realidad era otra.

Shura, aioros, mascara, afrodita y Aioria estaban hay presentes para la partida de los demás pequeños. Los niños se miraban tristemente entre ellos, notando que les quedaban unos pocos minutos antes de despedirse y no volverse a ver durante mucho tiempo.

-Ya tranquilos- dijo aioros- el tiempo se pasa volando.

-Si- le afirmo shura- en muy poco estarán de regreso por aquí-

-Es cierto,- se alegro el escorpioncito- pero seré mas fuertes que ustedes.

-Claro que no- rio Aioria- cuando regreses te daré una paliza.

-Eso quiero verlo- le reto camus.

-Camus, camuchis, camuchito prométeme que nos escribiremos- le dijo Milo a su amigo

-Si- fue la respuesta de este.

Se miraron por una última vez y se fueron, mu se fue con su maestro nuevo a entrenar a jamir, Aldebarán a Brasil. Shaka a la india, Aioria tuvo la suerte de permanecer aun en el santuario al lado de su hermano, shura, mascara y afrodita. Milo fue enviado a la isla de Milos. Y camus a Siberia donde entrenarían hasta que fueran capaces de obtener las armaduras restantes.

Fue en ese momento, en que saga usurpo el poder, donde la situación del santuario cambio drásticamente, dando un giro de 108º grados, los santos dorados fueron separados, y una historia diferente se creo desde ese punto. Una historia que los llevaría a cometer errores y sacrificios. Pero siempre en una guerra los héroes tenían que hacer sacrificios por lo que ellos amaban…

…

**Gracias por todo les agradesco mucho a los que me han estado leyendo y dándome reviews apenas me di cuenta donde podía ver los comentarios que tonta, ****pero eso es lo que ocurre cuando se es nueva en fanfiction. Bueno otro tipo de infancia de los santitos dorados la maneja ****Sunrise spirit llamada ****Golden years: Memorias del Corazón**** esta muy bueno. Tambien quiero informales y agradecerles por darme todos los animos del mundo. Y decirles que va a tener una continuación llamada LAS PERSONAS CAMBIAN espero que lo leean. Les repito muchas gracias a todos.**


End file.
